clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight and Shadow
Twilight and Shadow, otherwise known as Malcur's Return, happened in early 2010. It was the largest High Penguin war since the year 740. It took place mainly in Freezeland, Happyface State, Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield, but smaller battles did take place in the other states. The Story Prologue The days passed slowly in the calm province of Snowbourne. Nothing much went on. The door between the worlds of the Silmaril void, where Malcur and Opacus were sealed, was weakening. The High Penguins were getting frantic. They panicked, but kept it secret from everyone. Currently, it was only a rumour. The Amulet Keepers did not adress this problem yet. The Only one who believed it was King Triskelle. Freezeland was recently re-elected a new prime minister, who was already unpopular with the High Penguin minority. His name was Amluc Riam. He had plans for the nation. "Together, we can have all we desire!" He creid to the crowd in Bellaghy. "Too long have we, the Freezlandians, suffered! It is time we took our rightful place in this world! Freezeland is known across the continent as 'The Land of Kings'! No longer will that title be empty! Take back the lands they stole from us! Rise up!" The crowd roared with chants and cheers again. "But, the fool, Triskelle, thinks otherwise! He believes that all are equal! He is as mad as a hatter! We are the Kings and Queens of the world!" The crowd cried out again. Chants such as "We are Kings!" ,"Take it back", and "Up the New Revolution" were cried out across cities across the nation. So it had begun. Chapter One: A Storm is Coming Triskelle looked out his bedroom window out of Castle Fullmoon in Frostborough. "And so it begins." He said to his newlywed wife, Lasaralyn. "The first prophecy.. It never came true.." He said. There was a knock on the door. In came Elessar. "Hello, Elessar. I hope you fare better than us." Lasaralyn said. "There's a storm coming," He said "and it's gonna be bad." Triskelle was outraged and frustrated. He threw his silver pitcher of water out the balcony and into the empty and dark streets of Frostborough. "And the light o'er the borough lay..." Said Lasaralyn. "Triskelle, friend," said Elessar "We are terribly sorry for doubting you. You were right." Triskelle went up to them both and hugged them. "It's not your fault, I should have finished them a hundred years ago." He said, sobbing. Will Whitefoot ran through the halls, ignoring the guards chasing after him. He broke through the door of Triskelle's room. "I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but I have grave news." He cried, panting. "Speak up, then!" Triskelle said. "They've taken over all the ministries and parliament. You must be ready. next, they'll be after the Council, and then, you!" He said. "That's dreadful!" Lasaralyn said, and began to cry. "We must hurry, in that case!" Triskelle said. He put his greatcoat on, and his armour on under it. He got his messenger bag on, and stuffed provisions and supplies in it. "We cannot fly!" Elessar contradicted, steading Triskelle's flipper, which was going to unsheath his sword. "We must hold our ground, and stand for our people! We need to fight!" "All that is in our people's future is death." He said, knocking Elessar's flipper out of his way. As he was about to walk through the door, he was blown back and slid across the room. "Triskelle Waterdouse!" Yelled the white figure, which was becoming more clear. "To think you, of all penguins, running away like a coward! You are you mother's son! Do what is right! I can't do anything, I'm a ghost! Oh, and congratulations on being king and all that, dear." Said the ghost of Gilraen. "Yes, Mum. I suppose you're right." Said Triskelle. "Suppose? I am right! Do as I tell you to! Now, I can only return two more times, so don't mess anything up or i'll haunt you forever!" She said, dissapearing. Triskelle unsheathed his sword and went out the door. "Where are you going?" Las said. "You heard her!" "Rallying the guards!" Chapter Two: The Beacons Lit Dawn struck. Morning bells rang. The city woke up. Good Morning Freezeland aired, with special guest Amluc Riam. Today was declared a national holiday by Amluc, who declared that the monarchy and old government had no authority in Freezeland anymore. There was riots and parties in the streets. Crazy rioters broke into shops and vandalised buildings. The police had to quell the riots. The army was called in to wipe clean any resistance of the "New Freezelandian Revolution". However, some penguins remained loyal. Most shops closed, except for the loyal buildings. The Royal Jadis hotel checked in guests, the University of Frostborough's classes went on, the fish market remained open, Laoghire still built ships, Grace Brothers remained open, the GPO took care of it's daily mail, and Rideau Bedford still baked Frostborough's finest bread and pastries. However, though loyal, Wren Corrigan did not serve beverages to just anyone today. "He no longer needs to handle this quietly! Soon everyone will know, but it is already too late!" Triskelle cried. "We've got to fight back! We can't hold out!" Elessar argued. "Get me an orange Dance, please." Will Whitefoot said to Wren, the young High Penguin waitress. "What about the old order?" Wren said. "No, no, I don't like cherry." Will replied. "No, I don't mean the cherry dance, I mean the secret order of High Penguins from back a hundred years ago! They defeated Malcur back then, why can't they now?" "Yes, why not?" Las said. "Because, that was a hundred years ago! I suppose we could rally as many HP's as we can, but I dunno if it'll work.." Said Triskelle. "I've a paper here!" Said Wren. "I'll give everyone a ring and tell them to sign up!" "That'd be grand!" Lasaralyn said. Wren had a few penguins come and told them to sign. "How many penguins do we have on our side?" Triskelle asked. "Twenty-three. Twenty four is Lobelia Sackville's sister joins." Wren replied. "Lobelia joined? Didn't think she'd fight after the Khanzem." "Aye." "Who else can join our cause? We've got a nation against twenty three." Las said. "Twenty four, now!" Wren said from the back room. "Twenty four." Corrected Las. "There's that old knight up in -" Said Will. "Deceased." Triskelle said. "What about the warlock in -" "Raving mad." "The scullery maid down near -" "Went to Arda." "Who then, smart alek?" "Light the beacons." "Why? The USA is too busy, all our other allies are completely oblivious to our troubles as well." "Light them. Help will come." ---- At the beacon tower, two guards were patrolling around the beacon. Amluc comissioned them because he knew they would be attempted to be lit. Triskelle snuck behind them. "JUDO....CHOP!" He yelled, and knocked them both out. Lasaralyn lit the beacon on fire with her amulet. They both quickly ran down the mountain and back to the base. The beacons all across Antarctica lit up. High Penguins everywhere, who most had lost hope, regained their spirits and knew where they had to go. Mount Aura in the Mammoth Mountains. Chapter Three: The Gathering of the High Penguins High Penguins everywhere began their journey to Mount Aura. Except for those in Frostborough, who were stuck due to blockades in the city. In the hidden cellar of Wren Corrigan's shop, the order stayed. Wren maintained her shop, and pretended to be loyal to Amluc. The order weren't the only High Penguins in the city. The HP's in parliament and the council of five still maintained their positions, but not for long. It had only been two days. Elphias Doda, the head postmaster, became a messenger for the HP's in the city, living in basements and attics. He was sacked from his job. Bathilda Sackville, Lobelia's cousin, was a municipal officer. She gave food, supplies, and arms to the remnants. Nurmen Grindlegard, the MP (minister of parliament) for Midland, founded a secret radio programme that was only known by remnants. Romulus Scroungegrim was on the Council of Five. He fought openly during the week of containment in Frostborough for High Penguin Freedom. ---- "It has recenty been reported that Amluc has tore apart the Freezelandian copy of the Treaty of Dorkugal. This means he could risk open war with the USA. Bad choice, eh, Stream?" Triskelle turned off the radio. "I'm tired of living like this! It's been a week of hiding! We must escape and get to mount Aura!" Down the stairs came Brutus Thundersteel, another messenger. "The country has fallen. Grindlegard, Sackville, Doda, and Scroungegrim are dead. They are coming. They know we are here. We must fly!" Everyone jumped up and grabbed everything they needed. They were going to escape Frostborough. Category:Stories